


Only Just A Dream

by Ravens23Princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens23Princess/pseuds/Ravens23Princess
Summary: Leia Has A Moment With Her Parents (Leia/Han) (Breha/Bail) One Shot!





	Only Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just A One Shot I Felt Like writing!

Only Just A Dream

Here she was, she was finally here in Leia's arms and the Princess was exhausted. Leia's hair was pressed and laying in a million different ways and she was sure her eyes looked so tired, but it was worth it. Looking down, the small child rested against her chest, Leia couldn't help but offer her daughter a small and tired smile. The nerves she had been feeling some how drifted away, when she looked down into her daughter's eyes. They weren't quite as dark as Leia's, and she suspected their daughter had inherited that gaze from her father. Running her fingers over the baby's chubby cheek, Leia watched as she squirmed in her hold.

"Shhh," Leia whispered softly. The baby's eyes fluttered to her mother's gaze. They both sat in silence staring at each other for a few short minutes, taking it all in. Perhaps their stares were to get to know each other, after months of being so close but not quite real yet. The day Leia had found out she was pregnant had been terrifying and exciting at the same time, but it was something she and Han wanted. But none of it felt real, until this moment here. Sitting here in the med center, with her new born daughter in her arms. It was so real and felt so amazing.

"Welcome to the Galaxy," Leia said softly, running her hand over the baby's head and back down to her cheeks. "Where did your daddy go?" Leia questioned, only getting a small gurgle from her daughter in response. Almost on cue, Leia heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Han's head peaking through.

"Hey sweetheart," He stared, smiling at his wife and daughter.

"Han, what are you doing?" Leia questioned, a little confused.

"I found some stragglers," He explained. Leia looked at him with a question in her eyes. Had Luke arrived to meet his niece? She watched as Han opened the door wider and allowed the two people inside. Leia felt her heart startle to a stop against her chest. Her breath hitched and she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Leia choked out, at the sight of her parents. She watched as her mother rushed to her side and looked down to the infant in Leia's arms.

"Breha, dear give her some room," Bail Organa suggested to his wife. Breha only shrugged him away and smiled back to her daughter, and her granddaughter.

"Look how beautiful she is," Breha whispered down. "You did good my darling," She told Leia, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Mom…You're here?" Leia questioned, looking up at her mother with such confusion and love in her eyes.

"I'm right here darling," Breha said, cupping her face.

"Mom…"

"You alright sweetheart?" Han asked coming up beside her.

"I'm…I think so," Leia said looking back and fourth between her mother and her father.

"Let's let grandpa see," Han suggested as he scooped his daughter out of Leia's arms and walked her over to where Bail stood at the end of the bed. His smile brightened as he looked down at his granddaughter.

"She's perfect," The Viceroy told them. "May I?" He questioned, nodding to the child. Han shook his head with a smile and slowly handed his daughter over into Bail's waiting arms. Leia felt like she was watching it all in slow motion, she didn't understand what was happening. But she honestly couldn't complain. All she could do was stare at her parents, as they cooed over her newborn.

"Are you tired darling?" Breha asked her daughter, taking hold of her hands and running small circles over her palm.

"I think so," Leia answered.

"It was a long labor," Han said, leaning over and kissing Leia's forehead. {

"Han?" She questioned. "My parents are here?" She questioned, wondering if Han could explain how this was happening.

"Of course we are, where else would we be?" Breha asked her with a small laugh. Leia turned and looked at her, she could feel the emotions swelling inside her. Leia's eyes were brimming with tears, as she tried to blink them away.

"Oh my dear darling," Breha whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her forehead once more.

"Mom…"

"Shhh my dear."

"I don't understand,"

"I know darling," Breha said with a sad smile, moving over and scooping the baby from Bail's arms and into her own hold. She looked down at the infant and smiled again. "She is perfect my dear."

"She is," Leia agreed.

"What a gift she is for you and your husband," Breha said slowly, running her fingers over the child's head.

"Mom?" Leia asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes my darling?"

"You're not really here are you?"

Breha smiled sadly at her daughter, before nodding her head.

"I wish I was Leia."

"I wish you were too," Leia choked out, reaching for her mother. Breha slowly moved closer to Leia's bed, moving to gently placed the baby back in her mothers arms. Breha took a moment to stare down at her child and her child's child. Cupping Leia's face, she offered her a warm smile. A smile that Leia had missed seeing, a smile that could calm her down and assure her in the darkest times of her childhood.

"I'm so proud of you Leia," She whispered.

"As am I," Bail said with a nod, moving to stand beside his wife and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"I want you to stay," Leia almost begged her. "I want you to help me with her," Leia said looking down to her daughter. The baby had fallen back asleep, resting softly against her mother's chest. "Be here with me, I want you both to stay."

"Oh how I wish I could," Breha assured her. "But you don't need me, you are strong woman my darling. Already an amazing mother," She continued to explain to her.

"Mom…"

"You and Captain Solo will be just fine on your own. I promise you."

"It isn't fair. You should be here."

"But I am…I will always be here with you my dear darling. My blessed child, you'll never know how much I love you."

"I think…" Leia said pausing and looking down to her daughter. "I think I understand."

"Of course you do."

Leaning over, Breha kissed her granddaughters forehead. Bail watched her movement and smiled down at all three girls.

"He'll take care of you both," Bail assured his daughter, nodding his head towards where Han stood on the other side of the bed.

"He always does,' Leia agreed with a nod, glancing to her husband. Han offered her a warm smile.

"My beautiful daughter, how I love you," Breha mumbled out, looking deep into Leia's eyes.

"I love you too mom."

"We will always be here, with you and her," She said with a nod to the child.

"I know…" Leia whispered.

"Open your eyes Leia," Breha said her voice coming out as an echo. The room darkened and her parents vanished before her eyes.

Quickly sitting up in bed, Leia felt her heart pounding and her breathing was heavy.

"Leia"?" She heard Han question from behind her. "You alright?" He asked, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Nightmare?"

"No…"

"You're safe sweetheart," He said needing to assure her.

"I know," She said with a nod, leaning her head back against her husbands chest. "It was my parents."

"Your parents?" He questioned, kissing the back of her neck softly.

"They were at the hospital, came after I had the baby," Leia explained and Han nodded softly.

"Good dream then?"

"I wish it was real," Leia admitted.

"I know," Han said holding her a little tighter and kissing her temple. "I'm here."

"I know you are, I love you Han."

"I love you too Princess."

Slowly pulling away, Leia moved to stand from their bed.

"Where you going?" Han questioned, watching his wife move to stand beside him.

"I just want to check on her," Leia said nodding down the hallway to where the nursery was.

"I haven't heard anything," He noted. Their daughter had been having a restful night.

"I won't wake her, I just need to see her," Leia explained and Han nodded.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, reaching out and taking hold of her hand. Slowly he brought it up to his lips and kiss her skin softly.

"I'm alright." She nodded, before leaning down and kissing his lips lovingly. Moving out of the room, She gently walked down the hallway and into the nursery. The room was silent, only the sound of her daughters breathing could be heard. Quietly, Leia made her way over to the crib and looked in and her sleeping baby. She was fast asleep, not a care in the galaxy. Leia smiled down at her. She was perfect, and Leia loved her so much.

"Sweet girl," Leia whispered down to her. Some how hearing her mothers hushed voice, the little girls eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her mother. Her tiny fingers reached up towards Leia, as she tried so hard to touch her. It was a familiar movement and Leia knew what it meant. Leia smiled and nodded softly, leaning over she lifted her into her arms. She couldn't deny her, even if she had to stay awake with her for the rest of the night, she wanted to hold her baby girl.

"You're meant to be sleeping, Daddy's going to yell at me," Leia told her. Looking down at her, Leia kissed her forehead rocking her softly. "I love you so much Breha Organa Solo, you'll never know how much I love you." Breha's little eyes fluttered closed, slowly drifting back to sleep now. in her mothers arms.

"She'll know." Leia heard from the doorway. Han smiled at her, walking over to her and standing over his two girls.

"I think they're watching over her, I think they love her, some how?" Leia suggested to her husband and he nodded softly.

"Of course they are. She's a cute little girl, what's not to love?" He questioned with a smirk. "She's a piece of you, of course they're watching over her."

Leia smiled again and nodded, slowly moving to lay her daughter back down in her crib. She was successful, and manage to lay the baby back down without waking her. That was all she needed, a few moments with her daughter to ground her back to this world, after a dream like that. While Leia had suffered many tragedies in her life, she was also blessed to have this family now. She knew her mother would be so happy for her and her father proud of her. Han and Leia stood silently watching their daughter sleep. Han's arms wrapped around Leia's middle as she rested her head back against his chest. While it was only just a dream, Leia knew it was something she needed. And she was sure her parents would watch over her little Breha each and everyday.

"…I was thinking about you, thinking about me

Thinking about us, what we gonna be

Open my eyes, it was only Just A Dream…

I traveled back, down that road

Will you come back, no one knows

I realize, it was only Just A Dream…."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading! Kinda An Emotional Piece, Not Sure Where It Came From. But I Enjoyed Writing It! I love Bail & wish we got more of Breha! If You've Never Heard The Kurt, Sam & Christina Cover Of This Song I Highly Recommend it!


End file.
